Harry the overlander
by TheRandomRavenclaw
Summary: What if Voldemort survived, and fell into the underland? What if Harry found out, and went after him? Ever wonder what happened to Stan Shunpike? Harry and co. go to the underland, discover giant owls, and meet Gregor. But will they be able to defeat Voldy before it's too late? Another prophecy has arrived, foretelling a quest, and the dead rising... ON HIATUS. Sorry! :(
1. Prologue: Voldemort falls

Author's note: please review! As this is my first fic, I would appreciate it if you refrained from flames. and REMEMBER: _respect the pineapple! Don't ask why I said that! Watermelon!? Arnold the pygmy puff! Hippogriff! _(I hope I spelled that correctly...) oh, and there will be some Ron&Hermione, some Harry&Ginny, possible Neville&Luna, Draco&Nerissa (maybe) and Gregor&Luxa. _  
_

Prologue: Voldemort falls

Voldemort was exited, he was about to kill Harry potter. Harry looked at him and he glared back, a shimmer of doubt in his mind, The potter boy looked so certain, and had told him some gibberish about Draco Malfoy being the master of the elder wand, and harry being the master of Draco's wand, so he was the master of the elder wand. It made no sense. and he had already killed Harry... How was it he was back? Time for questions later, he had to people to kill, deadlines to make. He had made a joke, deadlines. He would have to write that one down if he survived. WHEN he survived, not IF.

"AVADA KEDAVERA!" He screamed, at precisely the same time Harry shouted "EXPELLIAUMUS!" and the two spells met at the center and voldemort knew for a split second, as the look of fear spread across his face, that he was going to loose. Both spells ended up hitting voldemort, and he screamed, turning into dust.

But some of that dust fell through cracks in the floor...

Voldemort was falling, in peices and falling. He could feel himself being somehow pulled back together. The falling was endless. he had almost reformed. and a while back his descent had slowed, like he was falling toward a giant fan. He felt in his robes for his wand, but he had been disarmed by the potter boy. Come to think of it, he had been killed by the potter boy as well. He looked down and saw what looked like the bottom, rising fast toward him, but not as fast as it should be. He slowed even more as he reached the bottom, and landed on his feet. He looked at himself, and noticed he was covered in small shimmering bits of rock and mineral. He supposed he looked like he had been mobbed by a lardge group of four year olds with multiple vats of glitter, but he would fix that later. He looked at his surroundings, and started to walk in a random direction. As soon as he started to move, however, a lardge creature appeared out of the shadows.

"Whyy heree bee youu whyy heree?" The creature asked him. He looked at it, curiously. It appeared to be a giant fly. Flies had a notoriously low IQ, or so he had been told. Maybe they could be my new death eaters, he thought. "I am here because I am your new leader." He told the flies.

"Youu bee Solovet, bee youu?"

"No I be Voldemort, be me." He replied, in an irritated tone. "Who's Solovet?"

"Solovet bee leaderr, Solovet bee conquerer, bee Solovet. Solovet bee commingg to bringg uss into a neww age, Solovet is queen."

"I am... The dark lord. I am your master." He concentrated, and a ball of light appeared in his hand. "I am a wizard." The insect, upon seeing the light, was blinded, and bowed down to Voldemort, thinking him to be some kind of deity. "Hmm, yes. That's better. Now, take me to your city, or wherever the other ones of your kind live." The fly stood up, and motioned for him to follow, walking off into the darkness. Voldemort, keeping the light maintained, followed. They then reached a wall of rock, and the fly went through a crevice. "This wayy" it called. He squeezed through, and found himself in the midst of a group of flies, who were walking about a market of some kind. It looked like a primitive town square. "I AM LORD VOLDEMORT, AND YOU WILL ALL BOW BEFORE ME!" He screamed, raising his hand with the light in it. The flies all bowed to the cloaked snakelike man, and he smiled. It was not a nice smile, but one that said: I'm going to take over this world, and there's nothing the Potter boy can do to stop me.


	2. Chapter one: The scroll

Chapter one: The Scroll

Gregor woke up and looked at his surroundings. Where was he? Where was the underland? What was going on? Were the questions that immediately filled his brain. He reached for is sword, which he had been keeping at his side lately, but it wasn't there.

Now he remembered. He had left the underland, had left Luxa, and was back in New York City. He regretted leaving, even though his parents had wanted to desperately. His grandmother was sick at the hospital, and his mom had been worried about her little warrior, him. Well, he wasn't the warrior anymore. And he had had enough of the prophecies of Bartholomew of sandwich, who had brought humans to the underland. But there were other reasons he was desperate to return. He wanted to see how Vikus was holding up, for one thing. And his friend Luxa... Well, she was a bit more than a friend, and he really missed her, and never expected to see her again, not until recently. He wasn't the only one in the family who was bored and wanted to go back, his sisters Lizzie and boots were itching to go back.

All this had been going through his head as he got up, washed his face, and got dressed.

He then, as he did every day, went down the elevator and into the laundry room.

He looked at the hole in the floor, an old habit. That was when he saw it. He plucked the scroll scroll from the grate in the laundry room where it was wedged. His first thought was that it was from Luxa.

He looked at the handwriting. That wasn't Luxa's. he really wanted to see her again. What was wrong? He knew the underlanders would not contact him unless it was an emergency. He heard his mom calling. He stuffed the scroll in his pocket and ran up to the elevator, pushed the button, stepped in, and selected the floor where their apartment was.

Gregor had just turned thirteen. He hadn't had much of a party, he just visited his grandma in the hospital. His heart was still racing from getting the scroll- he had just read his name and Lizzie's on the front, as well as Boots'. he ran into the apartment as soon as the elevator stopped at his floor. He bolted into his room and opened the scroll.

Lizzie, Gregor, Boots. You are desperately needed in Regalia, due to a possible relapse of the illness created by solovet and doctor neveeve. We believe that solovet is in hiding, and hazzard has apparently been kidnapped by refugee allies of solovet. Luxa left Regalia to search for hazzard, and no one has heard from her since one of the nibblers turned up half dead at the gate, with a message from luxa: the prophecy of flame has arrived.

We believe that the prophecy calls for the three of you to return. It is a prophecy foretold Nerrisa, not sandwich, which is the only reason I think it may be accurate. Please come as soon as you can.

-Ripred

PS: Stellovet has claimed the throne, claiming that Nerissa is unfit to rule. She has thrown the whole underland into a turmoil, despite the recently restored peace.

_Ripred_? Why would he ask for help? And how was Solovet alive? Stellovet claiming the throne wasn't much of a surprise, she hated the royal family and wanted the throne for herself.

Gregor looked on the back of the scroll, and saw that someone had written the prophecy of flame on it.

_THE PROPHECY OF LIFE_

_Fire burning always learning,_

_The flame has risen to the peak,_

_Lift the sword and blow the horn,_

_The fight of life will now adjourn,_

_The warrior will come back to life,_

_And return his bond to ride,_

_Sorrow hunger pain and strife,_

_If they fail will soon arrive,_

_The dead will rise giving back lives,_

_Their light returned and secrets learned,_

_Coming back from beyond the grave,_

_Many will come and some will stay,_

_Uncharted lands will be explored,_

_Rising now the old dark lord,_

_Called forth the questers come,_

_Now shall be found the darkest some,_

_Overlanders new and old,_

_Griffindor for brave and bold,_

_Ravenclaw where learned dwell,_

_Hufflepuff will come as well,_

_Slytherin to prove their worth,_

_The dark lord do laugh with evil mirth,_

_All must put aside their ways,_

_For soon will come the darker days,_

_Overlanders to arrive, _

_Some for the very first time,_

_They will puzzle at the rhyme,_

_Until their part is played,_

_Fire burning always learning,_

_The flame has risen to the peak,_

_Lift the sword and blow the horn,_

_The fight of life will now adjourn,_

_The last day of this dark is near, but will it bring you light?_

_Or will a darker darkness come,_

_The eternal night. _

Gregor re-read the prophecy. One line in particular bothered him. '_And return his bond to ride'._ Ares was dead. He wasn't coming back. But if there was a way... He would do anything. No, not anything, Ares wouldn't want that.

He would travel to the ends of the earth if it meant that Ares might come back...


	3. Chapter two: Stan's return

Author's note: disclaimer time! I forgot about it! disclaimer: I do NOT own HP or GTO. All I own is the plot and stuff you don't recognize. supercallifragelisticexpiall idocious! Did I spell that correctly? Idk, but Imustsaysomethingrandomineac hauthor'snotetokeepupmynonexiatentre pandbecauseican!

* * *

Chapter two: Stan's Return

Harry looked down at the floor. The pile of dust that had, only moments before, been the most evil wizard of all time was quickly sifting through the many cracks in the floor. Normally there wouldn't be cracks in the floor, but no one had repaired them yet.

No one moved, either because they were completely shocked, or hoping, just hoping, that this wasn't a dream.

Voldemort was dead.

It seemed that the whole hall full of people inhaled as one. Harry turned, as he heard running behind him. The last of the death-eaters were running toward the doors out of the great hall. He heard someone (he thought it was Luna) shout "STUPEFY" and the silence was broken. The fleeing death-eaters fell to the ground.

Harry noticed a lone figure in death-eater robes, standing frozen in place. The hooded figure slowly turned, and immediately had over a dozen wands in his face. "Wh-where am I?" He asked in a hoarse voice, sounding utterly bewildered and a bit terrified.

"Stan?" Harry took a step toward him. "What's the last thing you remember?" Harry was both surprised and pleased that Stan Shunpike was alive still.

"I-I remember I was at the Leaky Cauldron, and there was this strange bloke next t' me, an I knew something was wrong, so I left, and he followed me. Tried to shake im' off but he followed me behind one of the shops an pointed is' wand at me, an that's about it cept' for some screaming." He looked extremely perturbed at this. "Oi, d' you reckon I was making people scream?"

Harry shuffled his feet, not wanting to answer as it was probably the case. "Er..." He looked around, but no one answered for him. "You were under the imperius curse, wasn't really anything you could do" Stan looked appalled at the fact that he had tortured people, no matter what state of mind he had been in at the time, but pulled himself together.

"So where am I now?" He said, seemingly for the first time noticing the desecrated surroundings. "An what 'appened?"

Harry didn't have to answer this time, as Hermione stepped in for him. "Your at Hogwarts, and Voldemort was just defeated" she told him. "You should probably get that jinx reversed, and soon" and that was when everyone (the great hall had been silent during this exchange) noticed that his ears were terribly shriveled. Luna stepped forward. "retexamus retorridam auris!" She pointed her wand at Stan's ears and they puffed up, then started to slowly deflate.

"What am I wearing!?" He exclaimed in horror, realizing he was wearing death-eater robes. "Was I fighting for you-know-who?" "Well... Er... Yeah, guess so." Said Ron, but at the horrified look on Stan's face, he quickly amended. "It's not like it was really you or anything, it's like you were possessed. It was really Moldyshorts doing it, or one of his death eaters, right Hermione?" He turned to Hermione who was standing next to him, and Harry noticed that they were holding hands. "Basically yes, Ron. That's the concept."

Ron opened his mouth to ask what a concept was, but thought better of it. He didn't want Hermione scowling at him right now. He was too happy.

Moldy was dead.

Hermione was holding his hand.

Hogwarts was safe.

Hermione was holding his hand.

And did he mention Hermione was holding his hand?

"Erm, who's Moldyshorts?" Stan asked tentatively, worried about their sanity.

"Well, for quite a while

V-Voldemort's name was tabooed. We had a laugh making up nicknames for him." Hermione said, grinning. "Oh, and it's about time you get those wands out of his face, he's not a death eater." The few people who still had wands pointed at Stan stepped back looking sheepish.

Suddenly the hall was filled with a rasping voice. Harry turned, expecting to see professor Trelawny, but she was not the only one speaking. Luna was there as well, chanting and swaying along with Trelawny. Hermione quickly waved her wand, saying "accio!" And a piece of parchment and a quill zoomed into her hand. She waved her wand again, and the quill started scribbling down their words.

_"Fire burning always learning,_

_The flame has risen to the peak,_

_Lift the sword and blow the horn,_

_The fight of life will now adjourn,_

_The warrior will come back to life,_

_And return his bond to ride,_

_Sorrow hunger pain and strife,_

_If they fail will soon arrive,_

_The dead will rise giving back lives,_

_Their light returned and secrets learned,_

_Coming back from beyond the grave,_

_Many will come and some will stay,_

_Uncharted lands will be explored,_

_Rising now the old dark lord,_

_Called forth the questers come,_

_Now shall be found the darkest some,_

_Overlanders new and old,_

_Griffindor for brave and bold,_

_Ravenclaw where learned dwell,_

_Hufflepuff will come as well,_

_Slytherin to prove their worth,_

_The dark lord do laugh with evil mirth,_

_All must put aside their ways,_

_For soon will come the darker days,_

_Overlanders to arrive, _

_Some for the very first time,_

_They will puzzle at the rhyme,_

_Until their part is played,_

_Fire burning always learning,_

_The flame has risen to the peak,_

_Lift the sword and blow the horn,_

_The fight of life will now adjourn,_

_The last day of this dark is near, but will it bring you light?_

_Or will a darker darkness come,_

_The eternal night."_

They all stared as Luna and Trelawny stilled, looking around confused.

"What?" Luna asked, strangely serene even as she was bewildered.

"Y-you just... Prophecy... Synchronized... Really weird..." Neville stuttered, staring at them.

"I'm sure I would remember if miss Lovegood journeyed into the spirit world in my presence. And Mr. Potter, beware of the month of May." Trelawny looked around, and muttered; "what? May is a dangerous month for people who...

Defeated he-who-must-not-be-named..."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the rest of the great hall rolled their eyes in unison. "If that premonition is true, then I am a pink pony with kleptomaniac tendancies." Firenze said, trying to stand up and wincing.

"Well, since this prophecy foretells a quest, research is mandatory. Luckily I've already researched about everything, and read most of the books in the library." Hermione pulled out her beaded bag, and started rummaging through it.

"Well, how the bloody hell are we going to get a Slytherin to come along?" Ron said, scratching his nose.

"I'll come."

Everyone turned to see who had spoken. The speaker was _Draco Malfoy_.


	4. Chapter three: The laundry room

Author's note: please review! on with the show! i mean book! i mean story! thank you for the favorite! and the reviews that i have! they are what inspire me to update! idk why I keep using exclamation points!

* * *

"_Malfoy_? Merlin's shoehorn, the world's gone bonkers!" Ron stared incredulously at Draco, his mouth hanging open. "Yes, Ron most _eloquently_ put it, why would _you_ want to help _us_?" Hermione asked. "yeah, it's not like we've been enemies since we started school. Oh wait. We have been." Harry added sarcastically. "We haven't even decided if there _is_ a quest or not."

"But _Harry_, all claims that Moldywart is alive must be investigated!" Hermione said, shoving a book in his face. "there's a law in the ministry that says so. It's decree number seven hundred and sixty three."

"Does anyone care why I want to come?" Draco rolled his eyes. "i think that He-Who-Is-An-Evil-Tyrant must be defeated, and the only reason I stayed on _his_ side so long is that he would have killed me and my parents. So, will you permit me to come, or will I have to follow you secretly?"

"Oh _fine_." Harry muttered. "but only if it's okay with the rest of the group on the quest. Which... I guess we haven't decided yet, so it's fine. _For now_." Hermione and Ron muttered in agreement, but then Hermione looked up sharply. "we haven't decided? But we're coming. You can't do this _again_. And I am sure if you ask for volunteers you will have no shortage. Everyone wants Voldemort dead, Harry. He murdered their family, destroyed their homes- they want revenge."

"I'm in." Stan Shunpike said, and the rest of the hall nodded in agreement. "even if not everyone can come, we can at least help you prepare." Luna added. "But I'm definitely coming." she continued. "After all, I _am _the only person here that can correctly identify Crumple-horned Snorkacks. And I also can locate several types of mushroom, something tells me this will be underground." "If she's coming, I'm coming." Neville said, standing up bravely from where he had been sitting. The braveness was diminished by the fact that he had smiley-face bandages on his face, but at least he tried. "I'm coming!" Ron shouted, earning several glares from the injured, most of whom had headaches. "I'm coming, of course." Hermione said, much more quietly than Ron had. "You need a Hufflepuff, don't you?" Hannah Abbot tentatively asked. "yea, suppose so." Harry said.

"i still don't understand what this questing mission is about though..." Luna said. "It's a prophecy that you and Trelawney foretold." harry told her. "ooh, the Gernumbli saliva must have given me the gift of prophecy! I am a seer!" She excitedly jumped in the air, and hugged Neville, who awkwardly patted her on the back, looking overwhelmed. "Er... yeah... suppose so." Neville muttered, still looking confused, but extremely happy.

Suddenly there was a loud banging noise, and a crash. All the windows in the Great Hall broke, and the hall was filled with giants. Everyone immediately ran out onto the grounds, attempting to get away from Hogwarts to dissaparate.

Hermione ran over to Harry, dragging Ron along, and screamed over the noise: "you can dissaparate now! The charms protecting the castle are weakened!" Harry shouted out the only place he could think of; "NEW YORK CITY!" and Stan, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Luna, Dennis Creevy, Draco, George, Ginny, and Hannah disappeared, Hermione guiding them to their destination.

"Merlin's foot fungus! Where are we?" Neville muttered curiously. They appeared to have apparated into a small room, in which the only furniture was a washing machine and a dryer.

"Er... no idea." Hermione confessed. "i was trying to go to a small bakery I went to on vacation, but we ended up here."

suddenly they heard footsteps approaching the door. "Harry, got the cloak? Ron asked. "Yeah, but it won't hide _all _of us." he answered, looking around frantically. We have to find somewhere to hide, it could be a deatheater." Before they could do anything however, the door opened. And they were faced with...

A thirteen year old boy, who stared at them incredulously.


	5. Chapter Four: Stelly

Sorry I took so long! I forgot... sorry... writer's block... thanks to cmichael39 for reminding me to write! I'm glad you liked my story, cmichael39! On with the Chapter!

* * *

As soon as Gregor stepped into the laundry room, he knew something was amiss. for one, the laundry room was packed with teenagers. Teenagers holding sticks. Holding sticks and wearing robes. Weird. Not as weird as giant bugs, but weird. There were at least ten of them, and three had remarkably red hair.

"Oh, it's just a kid." the shorter red-headed boy said with a sigh of relief.

"_Just a kid? _I am the warrior of prophecy, hero to Regalia._" _Gregor had no idea why he said it, but he had a feeling he had to tell them this. He suddenly realized how insane he sounded, and cleared his throat, crossing his arms stubbornly as he entered the room. "Why are you here in the laundry room? You're not Underlanders- I mean- you're not from there- I mean here." He said awkwardly.

"Hang on, did you say that you're the warrior?" A boy with green eyes and glasses asked him, ignoring his question. He turned to Ron. "How is _he _the warrior? He's only third year age."

"Well, _you _were in third year when you went back in time, cast a corporeal patronus, and saved Sirius." The brown-haired girl pointed out.

They all looked over to the passage to the Underland, as a strange sound started emanating from it. The laundry room door opened, and Gregor's sisters stepped in, looking confused. "Gregor, where have you-" Lizzie was interrupted when the strange sucking noise got louder, and they were vacuumed into the Underland.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Harry, Neville, Hermione, Lizzie, Gregor, Luna, Boots, George, Stan, Draco, Hannah- well, pretty much everyone.

As the bottom loomed nearer and nearer, ten dark shapes soared out from the shadows, and caught them.

"Wh... what the bloody hell... is going on?" Neville muttered. "where are you taking us?"

One of the shapes turned, it's fur glinting in the feeble light that had been instinctively conjured by their wands. "You will find out... when we get to Regalia." It said in a gravelly voice that was not used to speaking.

"Where is Regalia?" Hermione asked, glaring at the figure. "Why are you taking us there? who _are _you?"

The creatures stared at the wands, as though transfixed.

"So? Are you going to answer me?" Hermione's glare grew more intense.

"We cannot tell you... that which you wish to know. Stellovet... has forbidden us from consorting... with Overlanders..." One of the creatures rasped. "The city of Regalia nears..." The figure gestured towards a spot of light ahead that was slowly getting closer.

* * *

When they finally reached the city walls, they were greeted by a group of guards, who lifted them down from the creatures that they now realized were bats. giant bats. The guards roughly guided them onto a platform at the castle wall, and they were raised by a pulley. when they reached the top of the wall, they went down a flight of stairs, through a maze of corridors, and into what appeared to be a throne room.

"Hello, _Gregor_." Said the figure who was sitting in the throne. "Oh, and I see you brought some... other people?" She glanced questioningly at Harry and the others. "No matter, Luxa is missing. I am acting queen. guards, throw them into the dungeons. I have more pressing matters to attend."

"Not so fast!" Ginny raised her wand, pointing it at Stellovet. "Who are you, and why are you putting us in the dungeons?"

"You threaten me with sticks?" Stellovet laughed. "As to why I'm putting you in the dungeons, all overlanders have been deemed untrustworthy by the council- also known as me."

"Stupify!" screamed eleven people, all of whom were pointing their wands at Stellovet. Luckily the guards had already left.

"Whoa. Just- wow." Gregor stared at them. "How did you _do _that? Are you like, _wizards _or something?"

"Er... something like that, yea." Harry fidgeted. "Well, better get going." And with that, the fifteen of them walked out of the throne room, Gregor and Lizzie still staring at the Hogwartians.

As they walked out of the throne room, Gregor led the way to Vikus's chambers. At a questioning glance from Harry, he spoke. "A friend of mine lives here. He may be able to help us." When they reached the door to Vikus's chambers, Harry stopped, as did Gregor. The rest of the group Kept walking, only stopping when they realized that Harry and Gregor had not continued. "There's someone around the corner. Probably a guard." Gregor said at the same moment as Harry, and they both looked at each other curiously.

The group readied their wands, (all except for Gregor, Boots, and Lizzie) And slowly crept around the corner. There in front of Vikus's door, was a guard.

Suddenly, the guard's head turned. He saw Gregor, and took off his helmet.

"Howard? What are you doing here?" Gregor stared at his friend incredulously.

"Gregor! I could ask you the same thing. My sister Stellovet has decided that Vikus is mentally unstable, and when i tried to contradict er, she made me guard him, instead of saving lives in the hospital." Howard scowled. "My sister has shown her true colors."

"Hang on, you know each other?" Ron asked, looking bewildered. "So we get attacked after Moldhead dies, dissaparate to another _continent_, appearing in a laundry room, get vacuumed into a hole, fly bats, and the only person in our group who knows anything about what's going on is this random kid who knows everyone."

"And my sisters, they sort of know too." Gregor corrected him.

"And the kid's sisters." Ron added. "But still... weird"

* * *

After Howard let them into Vikus's chambers, he quickly closed the door. "I must return to my post soon, or you will be discovered."

"Oh, i can help with that. Gemini!" Hermione pointed her wand at Howard, and suddenly there were two Howards.

"Wha-wh-what..." Both Howards stuttered, staring at each other.

"Oh... they're like, wizards." Gregor said airily, waving his hand.

"Bu-but-how-" Howard and Howard mumbled, as Hermione shoved the doppelganger out into the hall. "Stay here, and look like you're guarding." She told him, returning to the room and locking the door.

"So, where the bloody hell are we?" She asked the old man who was sitting on a chair bu the fire. "And what happened?" Gregor added.

"Sit, and I will tell you." He answered.

As they all sat down, Vikus turned in his chair. He looked older, as if Stellovet's rein was draining his life away. "You ask where you are. You are in the city of Regalia."

"Where's that?" Ginny asked.

"In the Underland. Has Stellovet told you nothing? People fall into the Underland, and she imprisons them, whilst they have no idea of what is going on. As for your query, Gregor the overlander, I will tell you this tale. But first, some refreshments." As he started to stand, Harry put a hand on his shoulder. "Sit. I'll get them." He waved his wand, and seventeen bottles of butterbeer appeared, as well as a plate of cauldron cakes. Vikus did not bat an eyelash at the sudden materialization of food, but took a cauldron cake. "Now, here is what happened..."

* * *

Until next chapter...

* * *

Author's note: I know! Another cliffhanger! I can't help it! Well, I will try to update more frequently (I'm shooting for once every three days at most) and... see ya next time! and now a message from my cat: "MEOW!"


	6. Chapter five: Vikus' Tale

Author's note: sorry! I forgot to update, then I was too lazy, then I had writer's block. Chapters are going to be sort of short for the most part from now on, otherwise I will forget to update. I actually had this chapter written for a while, but kept trying to make it longer. Hopefully I will update soon, I just need to research *coughreadabookagaincough* how to get to the Uncharted lands... I forgot... So, enough with my rambling excuses... gah I don't have a good line for here... oh, just read the darn story!

* * *

"Many weeks ago, the young Hazard was kidnapped and held for ransom. Luxa ventured to rescue him, and has not been heard of since. As soon as Luxa left, Stellovet proclaimed herself 'most fit to rule,' despite her older brother Howard. For some reason, every member of the council immediately agreed with this action, and after she was crowned, proclaimed that from this point forward there would be no council." Vikus sighed heavily, and took a tentative sip of butterbeer. "She banished Ripred, and, as you know from what I have previously told you, decreed that all Overlanders must be imprisoned. And any Underland creature who is caught helping an Overlander will be charged with conspiracy to overthrow the 'queen.' Most residents of Regalia would be happy to see her overthrown, but she has too much power..." He hung his head in despair.

"It's not your fault, Vikus. Stellovet is just a jerk." Gregor said, patting Vikus on the shoulder.

"Yea, from what we've seen, she's almost as bad as a young Bellatrix would be." Ginny stated, earning confused looks from Howard, Gregor, and Lizzie.

"Ye-es!" Boots nodded wisely. "What Bell-er-tricks?"

"Er... an evil b-" "Ron!" Hermione slapped his arm. "She's little!"

"Er yea... sorry."

"Well, now that Ron has finished acting like Ron, it's planning time." Ginny glared at Ron.

"We have to get out of here, no time to save Regalia right now. Draco stood, looking determined. "If we save the city now, than it's more likely that Vold-emort will get here. And Voldemort would be far, far worse than Stellovet."

"But... we can't just leave all these people with a tyrannous queen." Harry looked upset. "We could put Stellovet in the dungeons and then go-" "No Potter, we can't. There is no time. Leave now, leave this city to it's own devices until there is time to save it, or save Regalia and let Voldemort rise. And if he gets an army, do you really think he would just _ignore _all these people? Leave them alone? _No_ Potter, he wouldn't." Draco interrupted him. "I don't want to leave these people, but we have to for now."

"Well spoken Mr...?" Vikus looked at him questioningly.

"Oh, we forgot names, didn't we. Well, this is Harry, Hermione, Stan, Neville, Ginny, Ron, George, Hannah, Draco, Dennis, and I'm Luna. We don't have time for last names, Stellovet's coming." And with that, Luna ran out the door. "Coming?" She poked her head back in. "Gregor, Lizzie and Boots- you can come along if you like, you got the same prophecy. Oh, you should probably come too, Howard. And before we leave one more will join our ranks." She ran out again, followed by ten Hogwartians, a confused Underlander, and three bewildered Overlanders.

"Wait! There is one more thing." Vikus grabbed Harry's sleeve. "There are tales- horrible tales... of the Uncharted lands. If this Voldemort is truly in the Underland, he is there. Gregor should know the way." He released Harry's sleeve, and Harry ran after the others. "Beware the Rotters." He cried after them.

* * *

Author's Note: sorry about the length, I just needed to post this or I would have never updated... until next time! Oh, and does anyone who's reading this watch Merlin? I have an idea for a Merlin and Harry Potter crossover, and I was wondering if anyone would read it. Please review! And maybe you could tell me if you would read a HP and Merlin crossover I wrote if you reveiw? Until next time! For realzies this time! The Author's Note is out! Peace!


	7. AN Super sorry! This story is on hiatus

_THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE. YUP. YOU KNOW THAT'S RIGHT. CURSE YOU, GUS._

So... I have temporarily lost inspiration for this fic, and it is on hiatus. I WILL NOT abandon this fic. The reaso I am taking a break is because, due to me just watching the Merlin finale recently, (super sad and stuff) I feel the need to write Merlin. I am obsessed with the urge. And the reason it took so long for me to let you know that this story is on hiatus is... 1) I got repeatedly banned from computer, and repeatedly had said ban repealed... 2) Merlin season five was infatuating and infiltrated my brain. 3) I forgot to write, and then watched afore mentioned Merlin and lost the will and capability to write anything _not _Merlin. (Read also: my plot bunny ran away.) 4) frozen jello is awesome when you're sick. Yeah. You heard me. 5) I got sick.

Sorry for the wait and then the excuse-fest! and yes, that was more than one reason. right now I'm in a hurry and don't have time to go back and fix that, nor shall I capitalize except for the word 'I'. yes, I wrote this, but am not going to go fix what I said that is incorrect... my mind is weird. yep. this made sense like thirty seconds ago... I blame my cat, who likes to steal people food.


End file.
